Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a data processing method and apparatus and, in particular, discloses a Data Processing System.
The present invention further relates to sensing image data by means of a sensing device and accurately decoding the data.
Recently, a new camera systems is being proposed which requires the accurate sensing of data stored on their card at a high pitch rate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for accurately determining the location of dots on sensed image data.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of accurately determining the location of dots of sensed image data amongst an array of dots of image data in a fault tolerant manner, said data stored at a high pitch rate on a card and subject to rotations, warping and marking effects, said method comprising the steps of:
processing the image data in a column by column format;
recording the dot pattern of previously processed columns of pixels;
generating an expected dot pattern at a current column position from the recorded dot pattern of previously processed pixels;
comparing the expected dot pattern with an actual dot pattern of sensed image data at said current column position;
if said comparison produces a match within a predetermined error, utilising said current column position as an actual dot position otherwise altering said current column position to produce a better fit to said expected dot pattern to thereby produce new actual dot position, and
utilising said actual dot position of the dot at a current column position in the determining of dot location of dots of subsequent columns.
The present provisional is one of a series of Australian Provisional Patent Applications which relate to a new form of technology for the production of images. These Australian Provisional Patent Applications encompass a broad range of fields and as such, the present provisional is best viewed in the overall context of the development of this new form of technology. Appendix A attached hereto sets out the details of each of the series of Australian Provisional Patent Applications and, to the extent necessary, the associated Australian Provisional Patent Applications are hereby incorporated by cross-reference.